Together Again
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Ally could feel her stomach tighten, but in the good way. She was about to see Austin again. Read&review!


Ally sighed as she stepped out of the elevator, walking down the seemingly long hallway to her apartment. Well, technically, her and _Austin's_ apartment.

Sticking the key into the lock, she walked inside and flipped the switch right next to the door. Suddenly the living room and small kitchen were filled with light, making her able to see where she would be going.

Tossing her purse on the table located in the hall, she shrugged her jacket off and hung it on the coat rack.

A routine she seemed to do a _million_ times before.

Sighing again, she ran her hands threw her hair as she made her way into the kitchen. Grabbing an apple off the counter and leaning against it, she pushed a button on the answering machine and listened for anything new.

"_No new messages."_

"Of course." Ally muttered, taking a bite of the fruit in her hand.

Deciding to relax, she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. But after mindlessly flipping through the channels, she realized there wasn't _anything_ on that was worth watching.

Her very few thoughts were then interrupted by a ringing in the hall. Groaning as she stood up, she quickly went to her purse and found her phone.

"Hello?" She asked, holding the device to her ear.

"_Hey girl!"_

"Oh, hey Trish." Ally smiled. "What's up?"

"_Not much, just wanted to say hi. Oh! Did you remember to record Wanda Watson tonight?"_

"Yes, but you should really consider getting your _own_ DVR." Ally chuckled.

"_But Ally, I'm over at your place so much that it would be pointless! Besides, I couldn't miss Wanda talking with Ryan Gosling! He's so-"_

"I know; hot, gorgeous, sexy. You've said this all before." Ally chuckled again, walking through her apartment as she talked.

"_Because he is! Anyway, I'll be over tomorrow to watch it."_

"Okay." Ally sighed.

"_What's wrong? You sound depressed or something."_

"I'm not." She shrugged, although it sounded unconvincing.

"_Yes you are. There's no one who knows you better than I do. Come on, what is it?"_

Ally sighed for the umpteenth time that night. "I'm fine, it's just…"

"_Yes?"_

"Austin." Ally breathed, closing her eyes.

"_Oh God, what did he do now?"_

"Nothing! He's just…not here." Ally said as she stared down at the ground.

"_Yeah, because he's on tour. Remember? He wanted you to stay here and finish your senior year of college while he performed."_

"I know that." Ally rolled her eyes. "But when I agreed, I didn't know it would be this hard."

"_You miss him."_

"Of course I do." Ally confessed. "I know he's been gone for a while now, and he calls me, but it's just not the same. My classes have ended, but his tour isn't done for another few months."

"_Well, you've been without him for this long; you can do it a little bit longer. Right?"_

Ally sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. But sometimes I just want him around. Like today, for example, wasn't the best. And he could _always_ cheer me up with just a smile. I guess I just needed to come home to that, I don't know."

"_Hey, you still have your best friend Trish!"_

"I know, and I love you for that." Ally smiled. "But there's a difference between a best friend and a boyfriend cheering me up."

"_Oh, I know what that means!"_

"Come on, I don't mean _that_." Ally laughed.

"_I know, I know. Well, when was the last time you talked to him?"_

"Like…a week ago? He's always so busy." Ally said, sounding deflated.

"_Then try him tonight! Maybe his voice will help."_

"That's not a _terrible_ idea." Ally sounded thoughtful.

"_Do I ever have one that is?"_

"I'm just scared that it'll make me miss him more."

"_Does he know that you're feeling this way?"_

"Yeah, like I need to add _more_ pressure to his life. Trish, he's playing sold out stadiums and constantly on the move. He doesn't need to know about his girlfriend, who's a million miles away, complaining."

"_Hey, he should put you first! You're his girl, Ally. Sure, he's a big superstar. And that's important. But you are too."_

"I just can't. He doesn't need to worry about me. I'll be fine, I'm just having a…moment of emotion."

"_You want to know what I think?"_

"Sure, why not?" Ally sighed.

"_I think he's feeling the same way, but he doesn't want you feeling guilty. I know how much he loves you, so there's a good chance that he misses you too."_

Ally smiled. "I never doubted his love for me; he's told me enough times to fill a book. But I don't think he can afford to worry about me."

"_Just call him; see what happens. Okay?"_

"Maybe. Thank you Trish, for being there for me. You're my best friend." Ally chuckled.

"_And you're mine. I want you to be happy, Alls. Also, leave your door unlocked."_

"Wait, why?"

"_So if I decide to come over in the middle of the night to watch Ryan I can get in!"_

Ally laughed and nodded. "Alright, I will. See you later."

"_Bye!"_

She hung up the phone and set it down, just staring at it. Thoughts of Austin floated through her mind, and that phone call was sounding better by the second.

But then her mind caught up with her. She shouldn't get him concerned for nothing. She could hold out for a few more months, she just needed to hang in there.

Yeah, she could do it.

.

.

.

Ally awoke with a start, breathing heavily. Moonlight was the only source of light in her bedroom, shining through the window. But she was staring down at the covers, trying to calm her heartbeat.

She then rested her elbows on her bent knees and held her face in her hands, running her fingers through her hair. That's when she realized there were tears on her cheeks.

She could remember her dream so clearly, as if it _actually_ happened.

She was backstage at a concert, but she didn't know who the performer was. Walking around and searching for answers, she finally came upon a door at the end of a hallway. The only door she saw.

Slowly opening it, her worst fear came true as she saw Austin sitting in a chair in the middle of a room. But he wasn't the only one in it; some blond girl was in his lap kissing him. And he was returning her kisses.

"Austin?" She had asked aloud, breaking them apart.

He looked up, realized it was her, and smirked. Suddenly the girl disappeared and it was only them, but he was looking at her in a way that he never had before. A look of disgust, annoyance and repugnance rested on his once kind features.

He was unrecognizable.

"There's a reason I haven't come home." He had sneered. "I _don't care _about you anymore, Ally. I've been around the world, seen different girls, and realized that you're not good enough for me. You couldn't even skip college to come on tour with me."

"But you told me to stay behind. It was _your_ idea!" She had cried.

"I know. And I'm glad I did. I don't _want_ you anymore. You're _nothing_ to me." He had smirked. "Please, stop calling me and waiting for me to come home. Because I won't."

With that he turned and walked away, leaving her calling after him. And that's where it ended.

Ally took a deep breath. It felt _so _real, she thought it was reality at the time. But now that she knew it wasn't, she tried to calm her beating heart back to a normal pace.

Then Trish's voice was in her head. _"Then try him tonight! Maybe his voice will help."_

Ally scrambled to get to her phone, which was on the night stand next to her bed. Pressing one on her speed dial, she held the cell to her ear and prayed that he would pick up.

She _needed_ to hear his voice.

After three rings and the thought of giving up crossed her mind, the line picked up. And so did her heart again.

"_Hello, Ally?"_

"Austin." She breathed, a smile appearing on her face.

"_Hey! I was actually gonna call you in a little bit, since I have some free time right now. By the way, Dez says hello."_

"Tell him I say hi back." Ally laughed, closing her eyes.

"_Hang on one second, I'm gonna go somewhere more private."_ She heard voices in the background, one she knew was Dez, then it turned silent. _"Okay, I can talk."_

"Good." She smiled. "How's your tour going?"

"_Awesome! We have a show tonight."_

"Oh right, it's daytime where you are; meaning it's tomorrow for me." Ally realized.

"_Right."_ She could hear the smile in his voice. _"But I'm with me too much, what's been going on with you?"_

"Not much, just the usual." Ally shrugged.

"_Good."_ A few moments of silence passed between them. _"God, I miss the sound of your voice. And I just realized how girly that sounds."_

Ally smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all. I miss the sound of yours too."

"_Ally, is something wrong? You don't sound…like you."_

"You and Trish have the same gift." Ally chuckled, running a hand over her eyes.

"_So something __is__ wrong?" _It sounded more like a statement.

"No, I'm fine. I just miss you." Ally confessed, even though there was more she wanted to tell him.

"_I miss you too. So much." _That brought another smile to her face. _"Wait, so it's night where you are?"_

"Yeah."

"_Meaning you were sleeping. Why did you call me if you were asleep?"_

Ally sighed. "Because…I had a dream."

"_Okay Dr. King."_ She smiled at his laughter. _"But about what?"_

"I _really_ don't want to tell you." Ally said, laying back down.

"_Come on, please? It's obviously important. And I won't stop asking until you do."_

"I could just hang up."

"_Yes, but will you really?"_

He _did_ know her too well. "You're right." She sighed.

"_Of course I am."_

She laughed before going serious again. "You…"

"_You're gonna have to give me more than that."_

She closed her eyes. "You were…with another girl. We were backstage at one of your concerts, and I found you in a room with her."

When he was silent on the other end, she decided to continue. "But then she vanished, and you..you gave me this look. I didn't recognize you by the repulsion in your eyes. And you went on about how you found other girls and didn't need me anymore; that I wasn't good enough for you."

Her voice caught in her throat at her last sentence. "And you said you'd never come home."

Silence passed between them for a minute before he spoke again. _"Ally, that's-"_

"I know, it's stupid." She sighed.

"_Yeah, it is. Like I could __ever__ find anyone better than you."_

She smiled as she stared up at the ceiling. _"Not once have I looked at another girl, because you're on my mind too much. I don't have time!" _She could hear him chuckle the last part.

"_If anything; you're __too__ good for me. Ally, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I'm coming home, whether you like it or not."_

Tears clouded her vision as she smiled at nothing, laughing out in happiness. _"I love you. Please, know that."_

"I love you too." She whispered. "More than you know. And I'll be here when you come home, waiting. Here, where I've always been."

"_Where you always __will__ be, right?"_

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. Just…have a good show tonight. Don't worry about me; as long as you love me I'm good."

"_Are you kidding? You're the reason I do these shows. You're what keeps me going."_

She smiled another time. "I love you."

"_I love you too."_

Suddenly there was noise in his background, and a man's voice stuck out to her. _"Oh, Ally I have to-"_

"Go. Sing your heart out tonight, and know that I'll be thinking about you the entire time."

"_Weird, it's like you stole those last ten words right out of my mouth!" _She laughed. _"We'll be together again soon, I promise. Bye Ally."_

"Bye." She smiled. She waited and listened to the line for a second longer, before it went dead.

And she was left smiling.

.

.

.

Ally awoke with a start again, but this tie it was caused by a pillow hitting her face. She sprang up in her bed, looking around for the culprit.

Then she spotted Trish.

"Can I help you?" She asked, glancing at the clock. "At _eight_ in the morning?"

"Get up; we have a plane to catch." Was all Trish said before she walked over to Ally's dresser. Ally was left sitting in her bed, confused, and just watching her friend.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me." Trish stated. "Hurry, we have to be at the airport in an hour. And you're not dressed yet. Here."

She threw some clothes on the bed, but Ally just stared at them. "Trish, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us going to Austin's concert tonight!" She said as if it were obvious. "But if we don't get on _this_ flight then we won't make it."

But Ally just stared at her. "Did you say Austin's concert?"

Trish sighed. "Yes. Man, you're not very smart in the mornings."

"I'm just trying to process your craziness!" Ally threw the covers off of her and took a hold of Trish's shoulders. "How did you get tickets to Austin's concert this late?"

"I have a guy." Trish shrugged. "Besides, that doesn't matter. What matters is you showering and looking presentable because as soon as the flight ends, Austin's concert starts. You want to look good, right?"

But Ally stayed where she was. She ran a hand through her hair and asked, "Wait, why exactly are we going to his concert?"

"So you can see him!" Trish smiled. "After your call last night I called my ticket guy, got us on this flight and packed a bag. Now go!"

She pushed Ally in the direction of the bathroom, but she just turned around again. "So, we're _really_ going to see Austin?"

Trish sighed and pushed her again. That was all Ally needed to get going, but before starting her morning routine she faced Trish again and said, "You really _are_ the best friend anyone can have."

Trish smiled at her before saying, "Thanks. Now get ready!"

Ally nodded at her and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the short Latina behind.

Trish just crossed her arms and shook her head, smiling. "The things I do for these people."

.

.

.

The taxi sped down the road, the two girls in the back seat. They were already running a bit late, but that didn't stop them.

"I can't believe I'm about to see him." Ally smiled, staring out the window. "For the first time in _months,_ I can hardly breathe."

"In a good way, right?" Trish asked, although it held a hint of humor in it.

Ally smiled and gave her a look, before a look of terror crossed her features. "Oh no! How are we gonna see him? We don't have backstage passes or anything!"

"We'll find a way." Trish assured her. "You're with _me_, remember?"

Ally nodded and leaned back in her seat, breathing in and out. "I'm sorry; I'm just excited to see him."

"I know you are." Trish smiled at her. "But he'll probably be even _more_ excited to see_ you_."

"I doubt that, I'm _pretty_ ecstatic." Ally smiled back, when her eyes looked passed her friend to the window. They were coming upon a large stadium; one with bright lights and the sound of cheering.

"Oh my God!" Ally practically screamed, grabbing Trish's arm.

"Losing feeling!" She exclaimed, causing the enthusiastic brunette to let go.

"Oh, sorry!" She smiled sheepishly.

But that lasted a moment before she was jumping up and down again, smiling like a love sick idiot. The car finally stopped in front of the entrance and Ally was out the door, meanwhile Trish stayed back to pay the driver.

But then they were running into the concert together, giving the tickets to the windows and running passed the bathrooms.

Finally they came upon a crowd, with a lot of screaming fans and bright posters waving around. They held hands and went around the mass of people, craning their necks to see the stage.

But Ally was already smiling at the sound of his voice singing "Double Take", getting lost in all of it. But she wanted more than anything to actually _see_ him.

At last they found a gap in between people, where they could see onto the stage. Austin, as usual, was dancing around the platform, so they only got glances of him. But that was enough for Ally.

She looked up at the giant screens surrounding the stage, seeing his face. He was smiling, sweaty, but clearly enjoying what he was doing. That made _her_ smile.

The rest of the concert was full of music and cheering; until Ally and Trish were sure their voices were gone. But finally Austin, after a few encores, said goodnight to the crowd.

Ally and Trish looked at each other before running back through the doors in which they came, knowing that Austin would be passing by that area. He usually did to get one last look at his fans. They were, of course, followed by the crowd. But that didn't stop them as they looked around, waiting for Austin to appear.

Ally could feel her stomach tighten, but in the good way. She was about to see Austin again.

Suddenly he was there, walking by and waving at different people. Trish and Ally saw and screamed his name, desperate to get his attention. But he didn't seem to hear them as he walked, slowly getting further and further away.

Ally could feel her moment fleeting, but she wanted more than anything for him to see her. With one last hope she screamed his name, anticipating that he would hear her.

And as if by a miracle, he stopped before the doors that he was about to go through. He turned around to wave one last time, when their eyes met.

She smiled brightly as he just stared at her, wondering if she was actually even there. Ignoring his body guard's protests of going into the crowd, he handed Dez the towel in his hand and ran toward her, never breaking eye contact.

She pushed passed people blocking her way, focused on getting to him. And in a second he was in front of her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. She didn't even mind that he was soaking in sweat, she was too happy to care.

"Ally." He said into her ear, and she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." She chuckled, holding him just as close.

He pulled away far enough to look her in the eyes; hazel meeting brown. But in the next moment his lips were on hers and the world disappeared, only them being what mattered.

The kiss was short, seeing as though they were both out of breath, but it was enough. He pulled away, arms still around her protectively, and brought her with him out of the crowd and through the doors, Trish following behind.

Once they were away he kissed her again, this one taking her slightly by surprise. "What are you doing here?" He smiled, face still inches away from hers.

"I came to see you." She chuckled, pecking him on the lips. "What else?"

"But just last night-"

"Trish surprised me with the plane ride this morning." Ally explained, looking over his shoulder at Trish.

Austin turned and smiled at her. "Trish, you are-"

She held up a hand to stop him. "I know; the best friend anyone could ask for. Ally beat you to it."

Austin smiled once more at her before his attention was on the girl in his arms again. "I can't believe you're here."

"Me neither." Ally laughed. "But I'm _so _glad I am."

He gave her a look. "And you think I'm _not_?" He kissed her again, before they were pulled apart by Dez's voice.

"What?" He exclaimed, looking from Ally to Trish back to Ally again.

"Look who's here!" Austin smiled, chuckling at his reaction.

Even Trish gave him a hug. "Hey, how's my favorite punching bag?"

He gave her a look, but it was replaced with a smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

Trish motioned to the couple. "They couldn't be apart any longer."

"So wait, does that mean you two will be with us until the tour is over?" Dez asked, looking at both of them.

They began to shake their heads, but Austin scoffed. "Of course they will!"

Ally looked up at him. "Austin, you don't have to-"

"No, I just got you back. You can't leave me now." She smiled at him. "Besides, what else are you doing?"

"He has a point." Trish shrugged.

Ally looked at her before focusing on him again. "Austin-"

"Come on, it'll be a lot more fun with you." Austin pleaded with her.

"Hey!" Dez looked offended, his hands on his hips.

"Oh you know what I mean." Austin waved him off, turning back to Ally. "We'll be a team again! Team Austin, remember?"

Ally couldn't help but smile. She then threw her hands up. "Of course I'll come with you!"

He smiled at her as Trish jumped up and down. "Yes! I _am_ in between jobs right now, so it's perfect!" She then glanced at Dez. "And I have _a lot_ of insulting to do."

Dez looked frightened, but the couple just laughed. "This will be great, trust me." Austin assured her, his arm going around her shoulders as the four of them walked down the hall.

"Okay, but don't think I'll be singing with you on stage." Ally shook her head.

Austin shrugged. "You never know what can happen."

She rolled her eyes before kissing him romantically, sparks flying and fireworks going off for them both. She pulled away, his face still in her hands, and whispered, "I love you."

His one arm went around her waist, holding her closer to him. "I told you we would be together again soon, didn't I?"

She nodded, laughing. "You did. And I'm so glad."

**Not really sure where this came from, but whatever! Haha Maybe because I heard that song "Back Home" by Gym Class Heroes? I **_**was**_** originally going to have Austin surprise Ally by coming home early, but then I decided it would be more epic if she showed up unexpectedly at one of his concerts!**

**Please read&review! It only takes a moment to write one, so don't be shy! :P I love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
